


给你的情书

by GUBANLIANG



Series: Elsanna《给你的情书》系列 [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUBANLIANG/pseuds/GUBANLIANG
Summary: 沿着《婚礼》后的时间线走，是的，就是她们婚后恋爱的小故事之一，我决定要把同一系列的小甜饼继续发下去，而这一系列统称为《给你的情书》，也是本篇的标题，因为——从关上门的那天起，Anna就在书写一封漫长的情书。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Elsanna《给你的情书》系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562917
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	给你的情书

她发现了姐姐的秘密，说是秘密也许并不最为恰当，不如说是不为人知的心事，更确切的话前面还要加上一个“曾经的”。

说来也是巧合，新女王忙于政务，她的书房里摆满了最为实用的资料典籍，若真有一些偷挤出来的闲暇小时光，她也更多会拿来读冒险或者游记类的小说——曾经的爱情故事已经失去了她的欢心——因为Anna已经拥有了一份全世界最甜蜜的感情，她再不需要沉耽于旁人的幸福中了。

但这间书房曾经也属于她的姐姐——Elsa在卸任后没有带走过多的东西，况且前不久在妹妹的百般缠磨下，她又把每晚的休憩地搬回了城堡，所以，是的，房间里依然保留着前任女王的鲜明个人特色——书柜上有一整排都放满了各国的文学诗集，而Anna也喜欢看着它们摆在那里。

不过她可不会去进行翻阅，纵然Anna非常乐意于扩充自己与姐姐间的共同话题，但也在坚持不到十分钟就昏昏欲睡的尝试中败下阵来——算了，反正Elsa和我还有许多别的事情可以聊，没必要局限于诗歌，Anna当机立断合上了书皮。

所以，的确是出于巧合——不过是一个平凡的午后，一如每一个处理公文的日子，她在踮起脚尖从书柜最上层中抽取一个放得有点过于深的卷轴时，不小心没有站稳，她的脑袋磕在柜子上并非常有幸地随着摔倒勾下了小半排的书籍。

“Ouch！”她吃痛地喊出声，地毯缓冲了撞击，但硬壳的精装书们给了她一顿痛揍，阿伦黛尔的女王被砸得毫无形象头发乱翘。

“Your Majesty？”门外的卫兵担心地敲门，Anna立马弹坐起上身：“没事没事，你们不用进来，我很好！”

她的声音虽然略有慌乱但中气十足，于是卫兵只好老实地遵守了命令，Anna舒了口气，然后她发现了膝盖上的那本诗集——天蓝色的封皮印着烫银的字体——宛如Elsa的冰雪一般纯净美丽，Anna立刻对它心生亲切，她把它拿了过来随意摊开，这是一本自国外传来的原版书籍，看文字是欧罗巴大陆西北部地区的国家，得益于昂贵的皇室教育，Anna读得懂上面的语言，她的眼前是一首优美的情诗——

我爱你，  
仿佛大海喜爱日出，  
像朦胧而闪光的寒水爱水仙的抚慰。  
我爱你，  
有如星星爱金色的月亮，  
如诗人爱幻想所开出的诗的花蕊。  
我爱你，  
恰似飞蛾酷爱火焰，  
因为想得我难熬，  
爱得我太疲惫。  
我在用全部意志和根根心弦爱你，  
我爱你，  
像芦苇爱喧响的风的劲吹。  
胜过爱太阳、幸福、生命和春天呵，  
我爱你，  
就像人们爱那玄妙的梦寐。

诗的后半段印在了下一页，所以Anna翻动了纸张，她在结尾处大段的空白上，看到了一行手写的字体——

“而我爱你，就像一片雪花落于冰原，无人知晓，你听不到。”

那是她姐姐的字体。

Elsa在晚餐前回到了城堡，她如往常一般来到书房，等待着Anna完成当天的女王任务，再一同去往餐厅，她几乎只是安静地坐在那里看着Anna签署下一个又一个名字，但这样的无声陪伴却让她的妹妹极其受用——女孩每次偷偷抬起眼帘，都能迎上一道专注又宠爱的视线——Elsa的蓝眼睛里装满了自己，到现在Anna有时都在怀疑自己是否身处梦境，她的毕生所求现实了，多么的不可思议，因为Elsa居然答应和她在一起，不是仅仅作为姐妹，而是作为包含一切的美好关系，Elsa满足了妹妹的所有心愿——这怎能不让人幸福到以为在做梦。

女孩的目光直白而热烈，像化开的蜜糖，里面的爱意藏也藏不住，但今天Elsa却觉得有哪里不同，不是指Anna的热情消失了，而是有一部分起了一些微妙的变动——如果说之前的Anna像情窦初开的少女，会毫无掩饰地大胆示爱，同时又有着一丝丝小心翼翼的不安，宛如怕惊走花瓣上的蝴蝶一般，那今天的Anna就如同一个携手多年的爱侣，浓情蜜意中流淌着的是和缓的小夜曲——她像是旅人寻揽到了长明的光辉，再也不怕陷入无望的黑暗。

这样的Anna让Elsa感到新奇又喜爱，但她不明白妹妹的转变从何而来——“Anna，你今天遇见了什么好事吗？”当明亮温暖的绿眼睛再次从书桌后望来，Elsa终于忍不住问道。

“如果算起来的话，它一定是我人生中排名第二位的好事了，当然了——排在第一的是你答应了我的求婚。”没想到收获了这样的答案，Elsa噢了一声捋了捋耳后的发，有些羞涩地别开了脸。

她的姐姐至今提起“结婚”“求婚”这样的字眼都还会不自在到脸上泛起红晕，然而却从去不反驳她们将会共度一生的事实，Anna心中升起了一只粉色的气球，她干脆过去执起了Elsa的手：“为了庆祝它的发生，晚餐后要和我出去走走吗？”

Anna打发掉了Olaf的跟随请求——“这是女孩时间，Olaf，你应该去找Sven享受你们的男孩时间。”

走在林间时Elsa还在不住地轻笑，Anna瞪向了姐姐：“我可没有在糊弄他，难道这不是属于我们的私密时光吗？还是说你并不期待和我独处？”

笑意使得Elsa雪白的脸颊红润动人，她拿下落上Anna发间的一片枫叶，在俯身的间隙里悄悄在妹妹耳旁透漏心声：“我期待和你度过的每一秒，Anna。”

哇哦，这次换做Anna脸红了，她姐姐的甜言蜜语总会在出其不意时造访，即使她已经是女王，也依然避免不了热恋中的少女会有的反应，但话说回来了，谁又能在Elsa迷人的低语中不神魂颠倒呢？

她接过Elsa手中的枫叶，希望自己的脸色最起码没有像它一样鲜艳，红色的树叶在Anna手中打转，她们漫步的林间有着初秋的绚丽色彩，恍然间Anna仿佛回到了一年前和Elsa穿越魔法森林的那些光景，她斟酌了一番，终于把酝酿了一下午的心情吐露而出：“其实在有一段时间内，我不太喜欢那片森林。”

她没头没尾的话并没有让Elsa过于迷惑，年长的女孩在眨眼间就明白了Anna指的是什么，她只是侧过头安静地等待妹妹继续发言。

“因为我觉得它抢走了你，”承认自己的小心眼至今还让Anna有些不好意思，她连忙接上了下一句，“当然了，现在它又变回了最初的可爱，我是说，我重新对它心生亲近，北地是妈妈的故乡，也是我们共同的家，我不该讨厌它。”

女孩解释地有些着急，可能是生怕姐姐误以为自己对她眷恋着的那片土地有什么意见，Elsa不得不笑着抚上Anna的肩头：“放轻松Anna，我知道你和我一样喜欢它。”手掌下的紧绷松懈下来，下一秒它被Anna的双手覆盖，自信在那双绿眼睛中沉淀出坚定的光彩：“——如今我不再嫉妒任何事物，因为我们都清楚，你真正属于的是谁。”

Anna，随着Elsa的轻喃，她的妹妹捧起她的手，在上面轻轻一吻。

她们携手共行，群星在极光中闪烁，夜晚有了它们的陪伴变得温馨又甜美，Anna抬头看向挂在天空的天狼沃夫座：“Elsa，抵抗恐惧到底是种什么样的感觉呢？”Elsa的恐惧滋养出的白狼浮现在她的脑海，“我最大的恐惧是你不需要我，而我试过与之对抗，没过多久我就输掉了。Elsa，这么多年你是怎么忍下来的？”

“Don’t feel it, Don’t let it show.”

“我就知道你会这样说，”Anna无奈一笑，她牵过姐姐的手，“走吧，让我们回到城堡里去。”

她们来到了舞厅，那个Anna把她姐姐逼得失去了控制的地方，也是童年两人总是在半夜里偷偷溜来玩耍的场所——她们十三年分隔的起点和终点。

“Elsa，下雪吧，就像我们小时候的那样。”

“Anna？”红发女孩今晚的言行持续反常，Elsa终于担忧了起来，白天发生的真是什么好事吗？还是说Anna受到了什么刺激，她一晚上都在提起从前的事——哦，天啊，她该不会是想要和我分手，在做最后的留念吧！

她的表情太过明显，那泫然欲泣的蓝宝石让Anna直接抓住了她的手：“没可能，想都不要想，我绝对不会和你分开，Elsa，我只是在邀请你跳支舞而已！”

在Anna的一通郑重声明后，白发的女孩总算暂时相信了妹妹只是想来一场浪漫的约会，尽管费了一番工费，她们还是如Anna预期地那样在晶莹的地面和飞舞的雪花间滑翔共舞。Anna如今的滑冰技术足以和姐姐相媲美，她灵动地围绕着Elsa旋转，甚至趁年长的女孩不经意时拉住她一起打转，Elsa最后被她绕得头晕眼花，她们笑闹着跌倒在一堆白雪上。

“Anna，你一定要告诉我今晚你是为了什么在发疯。”Elsa在平复呼吸间对身边的女孩打趣，Anna保持了几个小时的神秘，她也欣然配合到了现在，好奇心使她再也忍不住询问出口——希望Anna后面没再安排什么节目了。

Anna枕着柔软的白雪，它们和记忆里小时候扑进去的一样蓬松——Elsa制造的雪花和她本人一样，看起来冰冷冻人实际上比世间最和煦的风还要轻柔温和，在Elsa以为她已经睡着的时候，Anna忽然缓缓地开口：“Well，你看，从小到大，我都在担心着一件事情——我的姐姐如果真的不要我了该怎么办？”她透亮的双眸在侧脸时对上Elsa的蓝眼睛，“即使你从房间里出来后，我还会时不时陷入这种困扰，它甚至变成我无法战胜的噩梦。”Elsa歉意地紧了紧握着的那只手，Anna也同样抚着她的指节以示自己没事，“后来我才知道，会做噩梦的并不止我一个，有一个大点的女孩比我还要害怕，可她一直在与之抗衡，忽略自己的内心，整整十六年，当我发现我的姐姐也有着常人的恐惧时，我很后悔没有早早发现她的不安，给以她鼓励，告诉她我会与你一同面对——而不是陷入自怨自艾中。”

“Anna，你做到了，是你从梦魇手中拯救了我。”

“但我却没发现你隐藏的心情，我令你陷于悲伤而不自知，甚至直到今天，我才明白你的爱远比我以为的还要久远孤独。”

Anna坐了起来，雪花还在静静撒下，一片一片，无声地落于地面，只过一个眨眼，就和冰雪融为一体再无踪迹。

“Whoa，的确是无人知晓。”女孩注视着这一切耸了耸肩膀，Elsa心头涌起了不妙，她也坐起身：“Anna，你不会是——”

一个温暖的拥抱打断了询问，Anna像小时候一样扑向了她的雪人：“我太迟钝了不是吗，我一直怕失去你，但其实我才是把你抛下的那一个，我害你只能把心藏起来，藏在让我找不到的书页间——但是Elsa，我注定会跟上你，从过去到现在，再到未来，无论走多远我都要再次找到你。”

“我爱你，就像这个拥抱一样，你甩也甩不掉。”

蓝色的湖水荡起波纹，它们溢出湖面化为泪水，Elsa极力想从泪眼中看清Anna的模样，她只看到模糊的轮廓靠近过来，那触感像是一片小雪花落在唇瓣间——“Elsa，我听到了。”

-END-

—————————————————————

但其实书写情书的又何止Anna一人呢，给你的情书是两人共同完成的。

Elsa是怀着怎样的心情在书房写下那句诗呢，我们唯一能知道的是它发生于Anna身为Kristoff女友的那三年之间，这份心事孤独又美丽，万幸名为Elsa的小雪花还是被Anna听到了，她得到了一个温暖的抱抱和轻盈的初吻。

（我私心里Anna文中穿的是电影里的那身米黄色的裙子，又不是什么重要场合没必要穿那么繁琐，那身裙子那么好看必须经常穿穿）

①文里提得到的天狼沃夫座以及Elsa抵御了十六年的恐惧是官方小说《暗影森林》里的情节，发生在冰2的前一个月，强烈推荐没看过的小伙伴去看看，同人里的情话算什么，官方爸爸才是第一cp头子。

② 文里出现的诗是俄罗斯女诗人洛赫维茨卡娅的《我爱你， 仿佛大海喜爱日出》，但其实她的生活年代要比elsanna晚四五十年，但这首诗实在太合适了，所以我时间操作了一下，希望大家谅解。

③ 话说起攻受啊，其实我写的是互攻呀，《婚礼》里妹妹最后逼问姐姐那里的确是妹攻无误，但难道没人觉得姐姐温柔地给妹妹擦眼泪却不问缘由那里攻到爆炸吗？？那一刻她在精神上超1的！！


End file.
